nanbakafandomcom-20200223-history
Jyugo/Gallery
Manga Covers= Manga vol01.jpg Manga vol02.jpg Manga vol03.jpg Manga vol04.jpg Manga vol05.jpg Manga vol08.jpg |-|Manga= Chapter01.jpg Chapter02.jpg Chapter05.jpg Chapter06.jpg Chapter12.5.jpg Chapter13.jpg Nanbaka christmas.jpg Chapter14.jpg Happy new year.jpg Chapter17.jpg Chapter20.5.jpg Chapter22.jpg Chapter24.jpg Chapter25.5.jpg Life of blaze chapter.jpg Flaming hand.jpg Jyugo chapter.jpg What I want?.png Out of prison.jpg Extra chapter all running.jpg New character?!.jpg Uno and rock think hitoshi is not hajimes brother.jpg Esape to the hotel.jpg Jyugo Tattoos.jpg|Jyugo's Tattoos Jyugo dresses at a guard.png|Jyugo dressed as a guard Jyugo05.jpg Jyugo02.jpg Nanbaka nails.png|Jyugo and the gang doing their nails Nanbaka hair.png|Jyugo and his bedhead Nadeshiko and Jyugo01.jpg Nadeshiko and Jyugo02.jpg Nadeshiko and Jyugo03.jpg Nadeshiko and Jyugo04.jpg 6fa7dc9d3a330d6bf49af11f7effb61e.jpg 0d1b009d4e2046c644726df1ff2ee86f.jpg 781.jpg 119.jpg 851d7306435f5cf51039d93e859453c6cfdde1d8r1-320-512v2_hq.jpg a6db641ce43669f7822c9d38de842314be60b701r1-750-1334v2_hq.jpg Jyugo hand.jpg |-|Misc.= Spoiler Jyugo.png|Chibi Jyugo Jyugo ConceptArt.jpg|Early Concept Art of Jyugo Jyugo card.png|Jyugo info card Jyugo JPcard2.jpg|Jyugo's 2nd Info Card Character lineup fes.jpg|Nanfest 2017 Cell 13 valentines.jpeg|Happy Valentines Cell 13 first episode card.jpeg Tsukumo and cell 13 episode card.jpeg Jyugo writeing episode card.jpeg Jyugo vs musahi episode card.jpeg Tsukumo episode card.jpeg Hajime and jyugo episode card.jpeg Jyugo episode card.jpeg Cell 13 episode card.jpeg Elf episode card.jpeg Character lineup.jpeg Anguish episode card.jpeg Building 5 episode card.jpeg All three episode card.jpeg Hajime and jyugo ending episode card.jpeg Jyugo and elf.jpeg|Nanbaka 4th anniversary Waiters nanbaka.jpg|Jyugo, Honey, and Trois as waiters Cell 13 chibis.jpeg|Cell 13 chibi heads 3 jyugos.jpg|Jyugo from the comic, the musical, and the anime 2 jyugos.jpg Jyugo cotton candy.jpg|Jyugo making cotton candy Scary festival.jpg|Cell 13 festival Screenplay nanbaka.jpg Jyugo school version.jpg|Jyugo in a school uniform Jyugo and the pillow.jpeg|Jyugo and his face pillow In a blanket.jpg|Cell 13 in blankets Jyugo pajamas.jpeg|Jyugo in his pajamas Jyugo face scarey.jpeg Jyugo comic and anime.jpeg|Jyugo from the comic and the anime Jyugo and honey fight.jpeg Honey introducing himself.jpg Honeys double side.jpg Cell 13 banquent of flowers.jpeg|Cell 13 holding flowers Nanfes.jpeg Nanbaka 3rd aniversary.jpeg Mitsuru and jyugo.jpeg Jyugo and hajime.jpeg Jyugo and dolls.jpeg With the other inmates.jpg T shirt jugo.jpg Jugo comic and anime.jpg|Jyugo and his anime self Jugo and tsukumo embarased.jpg Cell 13 topple.jpg What if shopping.jpg Jyugo and musashi eating.jpg Beer fes.jpeg The other inmates here.jpg Jyugo with swords.jpg Jugo and trios.jpg Hajime and jyugo card.jpg All running.jpg Jyugo getting run over.jpg Jyugo and Concept.jpg Zakuro and jyugo.jpg Jyugo new year.jpg Zakuro and jyugo art.jpg Zakuro and jyugo training.jpg Them vs tgem.jpg Jyugo,zakuro and his pokemon.jpg Jyugo learning to write.jpg Jyugo and zakuro yay.jpg Haime with a lot of work.jpg Jyugo comparision.jpg Jyugo with glasses.jpg Jyugo holding up the sign.jpg Cell 13 ganster.jpg Everyone ganster.jpg Nicojyugorock and uno gangster.jpg Honey prototype.jpg Jyugo and zakuro.jpg Cell 13 pokemon.jpg Tumblr ok4zh3puB31tu6pm8o1 500.jpg 18581209_1908611472750593_4386017188176199680_n.jpg Nanbaka bonus story.jpg|Jyugo and Ahato 277.png Cool Jyugo by Futamata.jpg Jyugo Surrounded by (not that honey!) Honey.jpg Jyugo and Uno by Futamata.jpg Tumblr pjf76874R01wrd6in 1280.jpg ENKsgt8UYAAMYXV.jpg EOUwSEAUcAEiJD3.jpg EQAdffvU0AABP6v.jpg Opening= Opening01.jpg Rin! Rin! Hi! Hi!.jpg Opening04.jpg Opening05.jpg Opening10.jpg Opening14.jpg|I spy a little error on the ID... Opening18.jpg Opening26.jpg Opening25.jpg Opening27.jpg Opening28.jpg Opening29.jpg |-|Ending= Ending01.jpg Ending02.jpg Ending03.jpg Ending04.jpg Nanbaka Datsugoku Riron♪!.jpg Ending05.jpg Ending06.jpg Ending07.jpg Ending12.jpg Ending13.jpg Ending17.jpg Ending18.jpg |-|Ep. 1= Episode1-05.jpg Episode1-09.jpg Episode1-13.jpg Episode1-17.jpg Episode1-18.jpg Episode1-19.jpg Episode1-21.jpg Episode1-22.jpg Episode1-23.jpg Episode1-24.jpg Episode1-26.jpg Episode1-27.jpg Episode1-28.jpg Episode1-30.jpg Episode1-31.jpg Episode1-32.jpg Episode1-33.jpg Episode1-35.jpg Episode1-36.jpg Episode1-37.jpg Episode1-38.jpg Episode1-39.jpg Episode1-41.jpg Episode1-42.jpg Episode1-44.jpg Episode1-48.jpg Episode1-52.jpg Episode1-57.jpg Episode1-60.jpg Episode1-64.jpg Episode1-65.jpg Episode1-66.jpg Episode1-67.jpg Episode1-68.jpg Episode1-70.jpg Episode1-71.jpg Episode1-72.jpg Episode1-74.jpg Episode1.jpg Episode1-77.jpg Episode1-79.jpg Episode1-81.jpg Episode1-82.jpg Episode1-83.jpg Episode1-86.jpg Episode1-90.jpg Episode1-91.jpg Episode1-92.jpg Episode1-94.jpg Episode1-95.jpg Episode1-96.jpg Episode1-97.jpg Episode1-98.jpg Episode1-101.jpg Episode1-103.jpg Episode1-104.jpg Episode1-106.jpg Episode1-107.jpg Episode1-109.jpg Episode1-110.jpg Episode1-112.jpg Episode1-115.jpg Episode1-118.jpg Episode1-119.jpg Episode1-120.jpg Episode1-122.jpg Episode1-123.jpg |-|Ep. 2= Episode2-01.jpg Episode2-17.jpg Episode2-19.jpg Episode2-20.jpg Episode2-23.jpg Episode2-25.jpg Episode2-26.jpg Episode2-30.jpg Episode2-31.jpg Episode2-32.jpg Episode2-33.jpg Episode2-34.jpg Episode2-35.jpg Episode2-36.jpg Episode2-39.jpg Episode2-41.jpg Episode2-43.jpg Episode2-44.jpg Episode2-50.jpg Episode2-51.jpg Episode2-52.jpg Episode2-56.jpg Episode2-57.jpg Episode2-99.jpg Episode2.jpg Episode2-100.jpg Episode2-102.jpg Episode2-103.jpg Episode2-107.jpg Episode2-108.jpg Episode2-109.jpg |-|Ep. 3= Episode03-006.jpg Episode03-007.jpg Episode03-008.jpg Episode03-010.jpg Episode03-011.jpg Episode03-021.jpg Episode03-022.jpg Episode03-023.jpg Episode03-024.jpg Episode03-029.jpg Episode03-031.jpg Episode03-032.jpg Episode03-033.jpg Episode03-034.jpg Episode03-036.jpg Episode03-037.jpg Episode03-041.jpg Episode03-043.jpg Episode03-044.jpg Episode03-045.jpg Episode03-046.jpg Episode03-047.jpg Episode03-049.jpg Episode03-050.jpg Episode03-051.jpg Episode03-053.jpg Episode03-075.jpg Episode03-076.jpg |-|Ep. 4= Episode4.jpg |-|Ep. 5= |-|Ep. 6= Episode6.jpg |-|Ep. 7= |-|Ep. 8= Episode8.jpg |-|Ep. 9= Episode9.jpg |-|Ep. 10= Episode10.jpg |-|Ep. 11= |-|Ep. 12= Episode12-48.jpg Episode12-53.jpg Episode12-63.jpg Episode12-73.jpg Episode12-77.jpg Episode12-78.jpg Episode12-82.jpg Episode12-83.jpg Episode12-84.jpg |-|Ep. 13= Episode13-1.jpg Episode13-2.jpg Episode13-3.jpg Episode13-5.jpg Episode13-6.jpg Episode13-8.jpg Episode13-10.jpg Episode13-13.jpg Episode13-14.jpg Episode13-16.jpg Episode13-18.jpg Episode13-23.jpg Episode13-25.jpg Episode13-27.jpg Episode13-31.jpg Episode13-32.jpg Episode13-34.jpg Episode13-35.jpg Episode13-37.jpg Episode13-39.jpg Episode13-42.jpg Episode13-43.jpg Episode13-44.jpg Episode13-45.jpg Episode13-46.jpg Episode13-51.jpg Episode13-53.jpg Episode13-55.jpg Episode13-56.jpg Episode13-57.jpg Episode13-58.jpg Episode13-64.jpg Episode13-65.jpg Episode13.jpg Episode13-71.jpg Episode13-74.jpg Episode13-76.jpg Episode13-77.jpg Episode13-78.jpg Episode13-79.jpg Episode13-80.jpg Episode13-81.jpg |-|Ep. 14= Episode 14-4.jpg Episode 14-7.jpg Episode 14-8.jpg Episode 14-9.jpg Episode 14-10.jpg Episode 14-12.jpg Episode 14-15.jpg Episode 14-53.jpg Episode 14-54.jpg Episode 14-59.jpg Episode 14-70.jpg Episode 14-80.jpg Episode 14-82.jpg Episode 14-84.jpg Episode 14-85.jpg Episode 14-103.jpg Episode 14-104.jpg Episode 14-111.jpg Episode 14-113.jpg Episode 14-116.jpg Episode 14-117.jpg Episode 14-118.jpg Episode14.jpg Episode 14-120.jpg Episode 14-139.jpg Episode 14-142.jpg Episode 14-144.jpg Episode 14-145.jpg Episode 14-147.jpg |-|Ep. 15= Episode15-2.jpg Episode15-3.jpg Episode15-5.jpg Episode15-7.jpg Episode15-8.jpg Episode15-9.jpg Episode15-10.jpg Episode15-16.jpg Episode15-17.jpg Episode15-18.jpg Episode15-21.jpg Episode15-25.jpg Episode15-32.jpg Episode15-33.jpg Episode15-34.jpg Episode15-37.jpg Episode15-38.jpg Episode15-42.jpg Episode15-47.jpg Episode15-48.jpg Episode15-62.jpg Episode15-68.jpg Episode15-69.jpg Episode15-70.jpg Episode15-71.jpg Episode15-74.jpg |-|Ep. 16= Episode16-83.jpg |-|Ep. 17= Episode17-2.jpg Episode17-7.jpg Episode17-8.jpg Episode17-9.jpg Episode17-14.jpg Episode17-16.jpg Episode17-20.jpg Episode17.jpg Episode17-24.jpg Episode17-26.jpg Episode17-30.jpg Episode17-33.jpg Episode17-39.jpg Episode17-41.jpg Episode17-44.jpg Episode17-45.jpg Episode17-51.jpg Episode17-60.jpg Episode17-62.jpg Episode17-63.jpg Episode17-67.jpg Episode17-70.jpg Episode17-71.jpg Episode17-72.jpg Episode17-77.jpg Episode17-81.jpg |-|Ep. 18= |-|Ep. 19= Episode19-004.jpg Episode19-006.jpg Episode19-017.jpg Episode19-019.jpg Episode19-020.jpg Episode19-021.jpg Episode19-022.jpg Episode19-026.jpg Episode19-027.jpg Episode19-028.jpg Episode19-033.jpg Episode19-034.jpg Episode19-035.jpg Episode19-039.jpg Episode19-040.jpg Episode19-041.jpg Episode19-043.jpg Episode19-047.jpg Episode19-052.jpg Episode19-053.jpg Episode19-059.jpg Episode19-065.jpg Episode19-066.jpg Episode19-067.jpg Episode19-075.jpg Episode19-077.jpg Episode19-085.jpg Episode19-096.jpg Episode19-097.jpg Episode19-098.jpg Episode19-099.jpg Episode19-0101.jpg Episode19-0102.jpg Episode19-0103.jpg Episode19-0104.jpg Episode19-0105.jpg Episode19-0106.jpg |-|Ep. 20= Episode20-73.jpg Episode20-75.jpg Episode20-76.jpg Episode20-78.jpg Episode20-105.jpg |-|Ep. 21= |-|Ep. 22= Episode22-28.jpg Episode22-32.jpg Episode22-33.jpg Episode22-34.jpg Episode22-36.jpg Episode22-38.jpg Episode22-40.jpg Episode22-41.jpg Episode22-44.jpg Episode22-45.jpg Episode22-47.jpg Episode22-61.jpg Episode22-65.jpg Episode22-67.jpg Episode22-72.jpg Episode22-86.jpg Episode22-87.jpg Episode22-92.jpg Episode22-97.jpg Episode22-100.jpg Episode22-103.jpg |-|Ep. 23= |-|Ep. 24= Episode24-3.jpg Episode24-15.jpg Episode24-18.jpg Episode24-21.jpg Episode24-27.jpg Episode24-28.jpg Episode24-29.jpg Episode24-31.jpg Episode24-32.jpg Episode24-34.jpg Episode24-35.jpg Episode24-36.jpg Episode24-37.jpg Episode24-38.jpg Episode24-40.jpg Episode24-41.jpg Episode24-43.jpg Episode24-45.jpg Episode24-48.jpg Episode24-49.jpg Episode24-62.jpg Episode24-65.jpg Episode24-70.jpg Episode24-75.jpg Episode24-78.jpg Episode24-82.jpg Episode24-83.jpg Episode24-85.jpg Episode24-86.jpg Episode24-88.jpg Episode24-89.jpg Episode24-90.jpg Episode24-92.jpg Episode24-107.jpg Episode24-115.jpg Episode24-116.jpg |-|Ep. 25= |-|Misc.= Jyugo AnimeDesign.jpg|Jyugo's Anime Design Chart NanbakaEDSingle.jpg|Jyugo on the ED Single Cover NanbakaShuujinSONGS.jpg|Jyugo on the Cover of the Shuujin Songs Character CD Jacket vol1.jpg|Jyugo & Uno on the Vol.1 BD Cover }} Category:Gallery